Ascension
by anomynous13
Summary: Rayquaza achieves the power of a God. But before he can take down Arceus, many other divine beings try to stop him.


"Finally. I have obtained it. Arceus' throne shall soon be mine." Rayquaza cackled as he observed the glowing golden stone he held up to his face using his long majestic tail.

"Surely you're not trying to dethrone Arceus again? You can never beat him." Kyogre replied, not even giving Rayquaza a glance as she watched over the world's oceans instead.

"A mortal beating a god? When grumpigs can fly!" Groudon joked before bursting out laughing. He stopped when he realised no one else was amused by his joke.

"The stone will give me the power of a god. Watch you fools as I ascend far above any level that you'll ever reach." Rayquaza snapped. Kyogre sighed and Groudon snorted as Rayquaza focused very hard, slowly but surely absorbing the power of the stone. Golden light radiated through Rayquaza's emerald scales, melting his physical body and replacing it with one made purely of energy.

"Feels good doesn't it?" A voice said, starling Rayquaza despite his newly acquired godhood. Rayquaza turned around to see a enormous dragon with vibrant pink armour covering some of his pure white skin.

"To become a God. Why don't you test it out, the Earth is right beneath us. Arceus can always rebuild it if you over do it." Palkia continued in a tempting voice, beckoning to the world below. Reluctantly, Rayquaza raised his tail into the air before swinging it to generate a powerful current. A blade of wind sliced through the earth, separating it into two halfs. The hemispheres were blown away from each other with so much force that they turned to dust in under a second. Rayquaza's trembling lips formed into a huge grin.

"This power, it truly is amazing!" Rayquaza squealed as he swung his tail about repeatedly, firing off blasts of wind and destroying all the other planets in the solar system.

"You could even overthrow Arceus couldn't you?" Palkia whispered in Rayquaza's ear.

"With ease." Rayquaza bragged.

"You fool. You are but a mortal, you couldn't defeat me, let alone Arceus. I'll teach you why I'm a god and you're a mortal." Palkia threatened.

Rayquaza rapidly released 1000 pulses of draconic energy, each one twice as powerful as the last. Palkia evaded the fist one, which went on to destroy the sun, but let the others hit him. When the last pulse collided with his body, a small scar appeared on his cheek.

"You're stronger than I thought. Allow me to show you something special." Palkia promised. Rayquaza felt a strange sensation in his body, and watched as his tailed stretched uncontrollably, far out of view. Stars and then galaxies rushed past him, shrinking until they were simply twinkles on the horizon.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. With my abilities to manipulate space I have enlarged ever atom in your body to be 100 light years in diameter. Seems I'll have to stretch you further, you're more durable than I bargained." Palkia laughed. Grunting, Rayquaza squeezed his body with all his might, forcing it back down to its normal size. But as he shrunk, everything around him shrunk as well. Rayquaza realised the whole universe was shrinking, crushing him down to an infinitesimal size. Rayquaza's body soon occupied a space that you couldn't fit an electron into. Rayquaza heard the tear in the fabric of space time as the universe tore around him, and found himself to be inside a much larger universe.

"Even Gods need a universe to live in. You had no choice but to create another one did you?" Rayquaza taunted.

"Don't get cocky mortal." Palkia roared, spitting a jet of water that Rayquaza swiftly curled around. The beam of water rocked past Rayquaza, but its intense gravity ripped of half his scales, generating enough energy to evaporate all 8000 universes in the multiverse. Palkia quickly opened up a pocket dimension to hide in and a wounded Rayquaza managed to follow him in there.

"You're lucky you dodged that. Next time I won't miss." Palkia spat, moulding the pocket dimension to be incredibly small. Rayquaza could barely move, there was no room to dodge in here. He only had one choice. He let out a breath of air swung his tail around at an immeasurable speed, creating a powerful tornado of wind. Then, he compressed it into a single point, a singularity, which became a supermassive black hole. Palkia teleported himself away but was returned to the centre of a black hole in a microsecond.

"You only went 99999999 factorial light years away, is that your limit? Not that it matters as this black holes gravity extends all across the universe and into every other universe. Luckily, due to my intangible form, it has no effect on me." Rayquaza explained to Palkia in his final moments.

"Impressive. But I'm not as weak as that fool." A voice complimented. Rayquaza swivelled round and faced a majestic blue dragon.


End file.
